Dragon Ball XV
by NeonMessiah7
Summary: When a series of irreversable changes to history threaten to tear the very fabric of time to shreds, Trunks and Supreme Kai of time are forced to summon help using Shenron. With dark forces building up their forces and preparing to strike, can the Time Patrok still manage to protect all of history?


**Yo! My name's Neon, and this is my very first fanfiction story! It incorporates elements from Dragon Ball Xenoverse, Dragon Ball Online, and Dragon Ball Heroes, but is still it's own story seperate from those two. As i said before, this is my first story, so if you have any compliments, critique, words of advice or even just a question, i would really appreciate if you left it in a review so i can hopefully improve over time. This first chapter may not be too long as it's just a prologue, but i still thinks it serves it's purpose.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own DB, DBZ, DBGT, DBS, or any of the DB video games. All of them belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

 **Qotd: What's your favorite DB/Z/GT/Super fight? Mine is probably Gohan Vs. Cell, because i loved and still love how Gohan developed as a character, from a whiny crybaby to the earh's hero, then a teen trying to fit in and live a regular life to once again being forced into action, and then finally settling down to raise his own family.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1-Prologue**_

"Enter, Future Warrior!"

* * *

"History...is changing?" Questioned the voice a teenage boy, with lavender bowl cut hair and crystal blue eyes as he gazed upon a scroll like parchment. He was dressed in a black trench coat and dark pants, brown gloves and brown shoes. This boy was Trunks Brief, president of the fortune 500 company Capsule Cirp and son of both technological genius Bulma Brief and Prince of all Saiyans, a proud warrior alien race, Vegeta.

"Yes," Confirmed a woman's voice, though the voice itself was fairly deceiving in terms of her appearance, "the flow of time's becoming...distorted somehow. At this rate, history...no, everything, will collapse." She finished with a tone of dread in her voice. She had the height, build, and facial structure of a preteen girl, stopping a head above Trunks's waistline. She had light purple skin, straight orange colored hair that reached down her back, and dark colored eyes. Shew as dressed in an oddly designed redish colored dress, yellow earings, and white high heel boots, likely to make up for her height.

She was one of the Kais, who were considered gods in their own right, in fact she was one of the highest ranks of prestige a Kai could ever hope to be, a Supreme Kai. In particular she was the Supreme Kai of time, making her the god of...well...everything that happens, whether it be in the past, present, or future.

"Wh-what?" Trunks stammered at her statement, eyes widening and mouth opening slightly. "Is...is there anything we can do?" He tightened his hands into fists anxiously. The Supreme Kai looked down att he scroll with a hard expression for a few minutes, before finally nodding in response.

"Yes. It's a bit dangerous, but we don't have a choice. All these drastic changes to the timeline will destroy the time stream. Trunks, i need you to gather the Dragon Balls on the pedastal and summon Shenron. We'll need his power if my plan's going to work." She began. Trunks nodded, opting to fly instead of run towards the Pedastal, which erected from a large hexagon shaped stone podium with sets of stairs leading up to it from every direction. Landing, Trunks examined the contents of the seven spherical indentations carved into the pedastal's surface in a circular group, nodding to himself seeing after seeing that a Dragon Ball-baseball sized orange spheres with red star shaped emblems within them, ranging in amount from one star to seven stars.

Taking a deep breath, he steeled himself. He had seen the process through the scroll of eternity several times, one of the perks that came along with being the head of the Time Patrol, so knowledge wasn't really too much of an issue. But he had never done it himself, and the faintly glowing orbs seemed almost intimidating. "This is way too important for something like that." He reprimanded himself with a light scowl, before once more calming his nerves.

"Eternal Dragon," he began, "from your name, i summon you forth: Shenron!" The Dragon Balls began to pulsate a vibrant yellow color as Trunks concluded the ritual mantra. The lavender haired teen was forced to Shield his eyes when a spiraling beam of golden light shot out of the pedastal and into a now pitch black sky. The light continued upward for a few more seconds until finally the glow faded, revealing the snake like body, covered with green scales and a cream colored belly, the Eternal Dragon, Shenron.

Trunks shook lightly at the sight. Though the dragon itself wasn't too powerful, as even Trunks himself could easily defeat it in a fight, but it just had this commanding presence that gave off the feeling of superiority.

 **"You who have summoned me. Come forth, and speak your wish."** Shenron's voice boomed, and Trunks's feelings turned from nervousness to determination as he turned to the just now arriving Supreme Kai of Time expectantly. Clearing her throat to speak, Trunks stepped out of her way ass he approached the Pedestal.

"Okay Shenron, i wish that you bring us a brave warrior. A warrior strong enough to help us protect time itself!" She declared, and Trunks's eyes widened slightly when he realized what her plan was. In retrospect, it was so simple he wanted to facepalm at how he hadn't noticed sooner. Shenron's eyes shined a blindingly bright red, and after a few seconds and the glow dying down, it gave them the results.

 **"Your wish...has been granted."** Shenron announced just as a cylindrical beam of bright energy shot down from the sky, enveloping the clearing in front of Trunks and Supreme Kai of Time in a blinding blue flash of light, only the faint shadow of being managing to be made out. When the light show finally came to a halt, both Trunks and Supreme Kai of Time were suprised to see...

* * *

 **Heheh, cliffhangers. Anyway, before i close out, let me make a few things clear here:**

 **1.) I will have a protagonist from every race featured in this story, 2 Saiyans(Including Trunks), 1 Namekian, 1 Majin, 1 Human, and 1 Frieza clansmen, along with unimportant side people, like Taino, Cloke, and Hakusa.**

 **2.) I won't be accepting any OC's right now, however, there will be a Story Arc in the future where i will be.**

 **3.) I will have the basic 'fix time' plot device, but i will spin it in a whole new direction, along with doing Mira, Towa, and Demigra differently as well. Later on i will be doing completely writing my own sagas.**

 **Anyway, i hope you enjoyed the Prologue! You can look forward to a Chapter 2 pretty soon!**

 **'Till Next time,**

 **NeonMessiah7**


End file.
